Hatter's Emotions
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: At first, Hatter had just seen the emotions in viles. Now, he’s experiencing them. Based off of SyFy’s Alice. HatterAlice.


**Just a little one-shot about Hatter's emotions. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, also, an important note—I'm starting a new story and I would like a couple beta readers, so if you're interested, please contact me. I'm going to tell you guys upfront that I'll be using my beta-readers a lot for this story and I'll be having my beta-readers read and re-read my story. I want it to be perfect, so it will take a while, but it will be worth it. Like I said, PM or review if you are interested. **

**Thanks! Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Hatter's Emotions**

**

* * *

**

**Curiosity**

His curiosity was at its high point when he first saw her, dripping wet in his office, wearing that pretty blue dress of hers. He was curious as to why she was here, but more importantly, _how_ she got here. The Ring was supposedly gone, so the Looking Glass wasn't operating…it was definitely peculiar.

He only became more curious when she mentioned something about saving her boyfriend. That's why she was here? Because her boyfriend was taken?

"Probably off to get drained…" He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Despite just meeting her—and not trusting her one bit—she didn't need to know that her boyfriend was probably at the Casino getting put under the Queen's control.

"Who are you?" She asked, brow furrow. He found that when she did that, she was rather adorable.

"I'm Hatter," He replied. "And just who might you be?"

**Awe, Doubt, and Wonder**

When Ratty told him she was the Alice of Legend, he had a slight moment of awe. Could it really be _the_ Alice, here to help them again? But then Hatter was quickly filled with doubt.

"That's not possible. Oysters like her don't live that long." He explained.

"Oysters?" Alice asked.

"What we call people from your world."

And even though the doubt was still there--now knowing she wasn't _the_ Alice--he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder that maybe, just maybe, she could do something extraordinary.

**Protectiveness**

After finding out that she did indeed have the Ring, he became protective of her. Right then and there, even with Dodo pointing a gun at them, he put it upon himself to protect her and help her out in any way he could.

Even when Dodo took aim and fired, Hatter still told her to run. And when Dodo was chasing after her, he stood up—albeit painfully—and tackled him to the ground.

"It's the blue one!" He shouted, seeing Alice stare at the knobs and levers of the elevator with confusion. "Go Alice! Get out of here!"

But then she did something that surprised him. She ran back and kicked Dodo right in the face, knocking him over.

She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator. He collapsed on the floor, grasping his chest in pain while Alice started the elevator.

**Anger**

There were many times when he felt anger. The first time, though, was when he found out that she didn't trust him. He had just taken a bullet for her for Christ's sake!

"You're just helping me to get the Ring!" She had countered when he confronted her.

"Yes, so I can help the Resistance and defeat the Queen. I'm not denying it, but trust me, Alice, when I say I'm the best person to help you. There's no way you can get through Wonderland alone."

And so now, they were both angry with each other.

The second time he felt angry was when Alice didn't listen to him. He had a plan: lure the jabberwocky to Mad March and his men with him as the bait, but Alice, of course, wouldn't climb a damn tree like she was supposed to.

"Run!" Hatter shouted. He ran in one direction, thinking Alice was following him. He glanced to his left and right, looking for her, but she wasn't there. He stopped and turned to see her running in the opposite direction. "Alice! Not that way!" He yelled. That need to protect her rose again, though this time there was something else there that he couldn't quite place. Not having the time to question it, he started sprinting to her.

His heart dropped when he saw her trip and fall. He ran faster and when he caught up to her, he saw the jabberwocky was stuck between two trees, howling at Alice. Hatter was amazed at the horrible stench that the creature emitted. However, he punched the animal with his wicked right fist and dragged Alice up from the ground. The two started running again, but then they fell into a hole.

That's when they met Charlie.

Charlie allowed them to stay with him since they had nowhere else to go. When nighttime came and when Charlie was snoring in his hammock, Hatter took a good look at Alice from across the fire.

She was tired, that much was obvious, but she looked worried, too.

_Probably worried about Jack what's-his-face…_ Hatter thought a bit dejectedly. For some reason, her having a boyfriend made him angry.

And it made Hatter even angrier when he found out that Jack wasn't just any normal guy. No, he was Jack Heart, Prince of Wonderland. That made him the Queen's son, and no good ever came from the Heart family.

**Passion and Lust**

When Hatter returned from his mission to get an agent to escort them to Caterpillar, he couldn't find Alice. However, he did find Charlie sleeping.

"Charlie!" He shook the White Knight. "Where's Alice?"

"I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't actually sleeping…" Hatter tuned out the old man's jibber jabber. "I'm going to look for her." Hatter declared and started looking for her.

When he found her, she was standing on top of a hill. He went and stood next to her. "What are you doing here, Alice?" He asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I didn't think you were coming back."

He wasn't sure what to say to that. Instead, he just mumbled, "We should go back."

And so, the two went through the forest back to the fortress. Alice looked really nervous and she kept rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong?" Hatter asked.

"What if I can't get back?" She asked. Hatter glanced at her and she looked so lost right there that he just wanted to hug her.

"Then…" He started, looking into her bright blue eyes. Neither of them realized they had stopped walking. "I'll stay with you."

And then he felt a new emotion, something that he very rarely felt. Lust. Passion. He wanted to kiss her.

And, like in the forest, another emotion sparked somewhere inside him. Just like last time, he couldn't quite name it. But that didn't matter right now. He just wanted to feel her lips on his.

He bent down—he was happy to see her tilt her head up towards him—and was about to kiss her when they heard a cough. Their heads snapped up, and Hatter's heart dropped.

It was Jack.

**Jealousy**

That was the first time Hatter truly felt jealous—and not the wimpy sixteen-year-old-first-love kind of jealousy, but the actual you-touch-her-you-DIE kind of jealousy. It was the kind of jealousy that made his hands tingle and twitch to reach out and punch something, or in this case, someone.

Specifically Jack Heart.

How in the _hell_ could she still choose Jack over him?! He was clearly using her and lying to her (he wouldn't believe Jack even if he said grass is green)!

God he really hated Jack. He was very jealous of the man. He had Alice's full trust, and yet Hatter himself was still in this cautious zone—partly trusting, but still not completely. And he had done so much for her! He had taken a bullet, he had risked his life many, many times, and he practically gave up his life! He had once been on a truce with the Suits and the Resistance, but now they were his enemies. She and Charlie were his only friends now, but she _still_ ran off with that blasted king-to-be.

Oh yes. Hatter was truly jealous.

**Bitterness**

It was with a heavy heart that Hatter finally came to accept the fact that he really didn't have a chance with Alice. After the sad realization, he became rather bitter. What did he care that she was running off with a powerful, rich, handsome guy? He was just a poor Mad Hatter with a run-down tea shop who was traveling with an old knight. She shouldn't keep company with the likes of him. She deserved better than that. Jack could give her anything and everything.

And what could he give her? A few life-threatening experiences.

_Psh. That's definitely romantic._

Hatter sighed angrily on his horse. If he didn't want to worry about Alice anymore, why was he following her?

Later, when he and Charlie had rescued her from the truth room and they were on the beach now, he felt bitterness again. She was still defending him! That whole story about her father _had_ to be nonsense!

"He's engaged," She mumbled after she had yelled at him.

Hatter blinked, shocked. Then he sighed—albeit angrily—and said, "So he's two-timing ya?"

"It's not like that,"

"Then what is it?!" He was fed up with this now. After all this crap—don't forget to add cheating to the growing list of why Hatter disliked Jack—that Jack had pulled on her, she was sticking with him. He was getting rather annoyed by it.

And she still wouldn't trust him.

It was when he found himself in the truth room, tied down to a chair with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum shocking him, that he felt his final bit of bitterness. He was supposed to be helping Alice, yet here he was. He had failed. Who knew what was going to happen to her? There was nothing he could do.

But just then, Mad March came in, ordering the two "doctors" out.

"Where's the library?" He bluntly asked. Hatter just glared at his old friend and kept his lips sealed. Despite not being the best of friends with the Resistance, Wonderland was his home. He couldn't abandon it.

"I knew you wouldn't crack. Well, then I'll just have to kill you." He then pulled out a knife. Something inside Hatter clicked then. He wasn't going to be dying anytime soon.

How could he when his dear Alice still needed help?

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at. Goodbye, Hatter."

**Sorrow**

After taking care of Mad March and after they took down the Queen, it was time for Alice to go home. He was hoping to avoid this part all together, but he had to see her one last time before she left for good.

When he walked through the door, he saw her hugging Jack.

_What's the point? _He thought sadly and turned to walk out, but then she called his name.

"Hatter!" She called. He turned around and walked up to her, a partially fake smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey!" He said like they were old friends who met up.

Things were slightly awkward, but in his heart, he felt like breaking down. He didn't want to say goodbye, not really. He wanted her to stay and be with him forever.

"We could…we could do pizza." He said pathetically.

"Yeah," She replied. Even he could tell she was disappointed with what he said. "And lots of other things, too."

_Tell her!_ His mind screamed. He opened his mouth, but then that damn scientist came over.

"Alice, please. It's time to go."

"But—I was just—" Hatter sputtered out weakly before watching her get pushed into the Looking Glass, back to her world.

And his heart broke.

"Hatter," A new voice called. He knew it all too well. His eyes narrowed as he turned his stare on Jack Heart.

"What?" He asked harshly. His voice was cold and his eyes were dark.

"Do you love her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the damn question."

Hatter huffed. "Yeah. Fine. I love her. Are you happy now? Want to rub it in my face how I let her go?"

"No." Jack replied bluntly. "I want to help you."

Hatter was taken aback. "Come again?"

"Here," Jack pulled a wallet, some keys, and a piece of paper out of his pockets. "Take this. It's my wallet, the keys to my apartment, and the address were Alice lives. You'll need it to find Alice and survive in her world. Now go get her."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care about Alice, but she obviously loves you."

Obviously? Was Jack somehow implying that Hatter was oblivious, that he couldn't see right under his nose?

Hmm…he'd have to ponder that later. Right now, he had to find his girl.

"I owe you one, Jack." Hatter said before jumping through the Looking Glass.

**Anxious, Nervous, and Shock**

Hatter can remember well the day he felt so anxious, he thought he was going to explode. He had found her unconscious when he came to her world. He had panicked, but then he was able to get the help of someone and he took her to the hospital. He had met her mother Carol and had asked her if he could check up on her.

"Of course! I'll write our address down and you can come check on her around noon, uh…" She trailed off, waiting for his name.

"David," He sputtered out. He once knew a fellow named David…of course, he had died—pushed off of the tall buildings, you see—and Hatter thought he wouldn't mind if he used his name.

"David." She confirmed and wrote the address down on a piece of paper, though Hatter didn't need it; he still had the paper Jack had given to him.

And so, Hatter sat in Jack's old apartment, waiting for noon. He didn't sleep that night; he was too anxious.

When the time finally came, he straightened himself out. He combed his hair (he had groaned at this), changed clothes (these oysters sure wore strange clothing…), and tried to find his way to Alice's apartment (this street system was confusing!).

When he arrived at her door, that anxious feeling turned into a nervous feeling. Would she feel the same way he felt about her? Jack had told him that it was obvious that she loved him, but then he remembered this was _Jack_ we were talking about, his enemy, so to speak. He probably just said that to make Hatter look like an idiot. In fact, his was probably laughing it up with his buddies right now on his throne.

Hatter almost turned around right then. Almost. The reason why he didn't?

He just had to see her. He longed to see her again, even if he would still be considered just a friend.

And so, he knocked on the door.

"David!" Carol exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hello again, ma'am." Hatter responded, the nervousness he felt leaking into his voice.

"Oh please call me Carol."

"Alright Carol. Is Alice home?"

"Of course! Come in, come in! I'll go get her."

Hatter heard the click of her heals against the wooden floor as she called, "Alice! Come meet David!"

This was it. The moment of truth. All he heard was his heartbeat in his ears as Alice came down from the hallway. She glanced up at him and a grin broke across her face.

"Hatter!" She exclaimed happily. When she ran up and crushed him in a hug, he felt a jolt of shock course through him.

He returned her hug, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. "Finally," He whispered.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," She whispered back. That just made him even more shocked. Did she…was she…did she have feelings for him?

Only one way to find out.

He stared down into her blue eyes and then crashed his lips onto hers.

And she responded by kissing him back (he about feinted right then and there).

"I've missed you," He whispered against her lips before kissing her back.

**Love**

That was the first time he felt true, deep love for someone. He cared for Alice with all his heart. He didn't think it was possible to feel so strongly for one person. He felt his heart was going to burst because of all this…this…_love_ he was feeling. This girl, Alice Hamilton, had done so much to him. She had changed him so much. He went from playing both sides and having no home, to helping his world and having some actual friends. All because of her. Alice. His true love and his life.

Every morning when he woke up beside her, he felt that love spark in his heart. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. Whenever he heard her laugh or saw her smile, he felt like taking her up in his arms and kissing the crap out of her. And every night, when they went to bed, he would hold her against his chest, watching her fall into a deep sleep before he himself went to sleep.

Now, Hatter was a tough man. He tried to portray that image as often as possible. But even he knew that, on the inside, he wasn't _that_ tough. He was "as soft as a teddy bear," as Alice had put it. He didn't exactly enjoy being called a teddy bear, but out of love for her, he let her get away with it.

**Happiness**

Happiness…before Alice, he rarely felt that. He rarely felt at peace and just plain happy to be where he was. He had seen the bottles of golden liquid sitting in his tea shop. He had been tempted more than once to try the concoction, to feel blissfully happy without a care in the world. He never did drink some.

He was searching for something that would bring him happiness, and after many years, he finally found it.

His Alice. She was his happiness.

He didn't need anything else. Just her.

"I love you," She mumbled into his chest as she slowly began to wake up.

He felt himself grin like an idiot. "I love you, too."


End file.
